


Confusing Thoughts

by whereittakesme



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Drug Use, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereittakesme/pseuds/whereittakesme
Summary: Short one-shot about Machine Gun Kelly (Colson Baker) and his daughter Casie. Kinda depressing.
Relationships: Colson Baker & Casie Baker
Kudos: 6





	Confusing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't feel comfortable reading about mental health issues and mentions of self-harm, you  
> better not read this.

Colson was sitting in his bedroom. Casie was downstairs preparing breakfast for the both of them. Thinking about that he felt like a shitty father. He should be the one to look after her, but it always was the other way round. It always had been. Since she's been fucking eight years old she had to care for him, worry about him when he was doing stupid shit again and listen to his confusing thoughts. Why was he like this? That question he couldn't answer, or maybe he just didn't want to think about it. It was so much easier like this. He just knew that he couldn't stop it, couldn't break out of his stupid mind. "Dad? Are you coming?" His daughter's voice cut through his thoughts. He wasn't hungry at all, even though he couldn't remember the last time he ate something. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, princess!" His voice sounded as if he hadn't talked in years. He slowly pushed down the sleeves of his sweater to cover the cigarette burns on his arms. Sometimes he needed to feel alive.. and when he was knocked down again on alcohol and weed, this was his only way. Casie should not see this, she shouldn't know how weak he was inside. Colson let out a sigh and got up. He needed to smile now.. for his baby girl. She was the only one to make him feel something. Love it was.


End file.
